The present invention relates to an interconnection substrate where an interconnection composed of a conductor layer containing conductive particles and a binder is formed on a substrate, and to a method for fabricating such an interconnection substrate. The present invention relates more specifically to an interconnection substrate having at least two conductor layers stacked.